


Le miroir de Rised

by Curlhy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Friendship, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mirror of Erised, Nightmares, Post-War, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlhy/pseuds/Curlhy
Summary: Hey. Depuis que j'ai découvert le couple Drarry, j'ai lu de nombreuses fanfictions toutes plus originales les unes que les autres. On pourrait croire que tous a été déjà été écris. C'est ce que j'ai cru pendant un moment puis je me suis dit que cela ne devait pas m'interdire d'écrire à mon tour ces petites fantaisies que mon cerveau créait pour combler le vide. Après des mois d'hésitation, de réécriture et de désespoir .. Je poste enfin. Je n'ai de mon côté pas fini de rédiger cette fanfiction bien que j'ai déjà tous de prévu, mais je suis une perfectionniste et j'ai toujours besoin d'être complétement imprégné pour écrire. Me connaissant si je commence pas à poster, je ne terminerais jamais d'écrire. Mes dizaines de débuts de fictions dans mes documents en sont la preuve.Voilà le prologue.Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes erreurs ou formulations maladroites. Malgré des centaines de relectures, j'ai tendance à survoler mes propres bêtises. J'accepte volontiers toutes corrections, évidemment indiquées poliment.Pour toutes incohérences par rapport au monde magique de J.K. Rowling dont les personnages (en majorité) et l'univers sont tirés, je rappelle que c'est une œuvre de fiction.Bonne lecture.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Depuis que j'ai découvert le couple Drarry, j'ai lu de nombreuses fanfictions toutes plus originales les unes que les autres. On pourrait croire que tous a été déjà été écris. C'est ce que j'ai cru pendant un moment puis je me suis dit que cela ne devait pas m'interdire d'écrire à mon tour ces petites fantaisies que mon cerveau créait pour combler le vide. Après des mois d'hésitation, de réécriture et de désespoir .. Je poste enfin. Je n'ai de mon côté pas fini de rédiger cette fanfiction bien que j'ai déjà tous de prévu, mais je suis une perfectionniste et j'ai toujours besoin d'être complétement imprégné pour écrire. Me connaissant si je commence pas à poster, je ne terminerais jamais d'écrire. Mes dizaines de débuts de fictions dans mes documents en sont la preuve.  
> Voilà le prologue.  
> Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes erreurs ou formulations maladroites. Malgré des centaines de relectures, j'ai tendance à survoler mes propres bêtises. J'accepte volontiers toutes corrections, évidemment indiquées poliment.  
> Pour toutes incohérences par rapport au monde magique de J.K. Rowling dont les personnages (en majorité) et l'univers sont tirés, je rappelle que c'est une œuvre de fiction.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Les cendres avaient transformé la grande pièce en un cimetière désolé où régnait le silence et la mort. Le jeune homme mit sa main devant la bouche pour éviter de renvoyer son déjeuner. Lorsque le sort avait jeté, sa seule préoccupation avait été de fuir le plus rapidement. Les dégâts lui importaient peu… La bataille faisait rage et sa survie passait avant tout quitte a laisser disparaître des centaines de vestiges du passé. Leur valeur matérielle, il n’en savait rien, mais il y avait sûrement des souvenirs rattachés à ce qui était maintenant plus que de la poudre noir. Par chance, le feu n’avait détruit que cette pièce et le reste du château avait souffert d’autres dégâts. Un elfe de maison le sortit de ses rêveries en déposant des gants et quelques objets qui devaient servir au nettoyage. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil en voyant tous ces mystérieux instruments. 

-C’est quoi ça ? Demanda Goyle, son visage exprimant à la perfection l’ignorance qui lui était dus.

L’elfe de maison leur expliqua que la magie leur était interdite rappelant qu’ils étaient là pour leur punition. Il devait mettre tous restes matériels dans un sac probablement doté d’un sortilège d’Extension. Leur tâche constituait surtout à nettoyer la Salle sur Demande de fond en comble. Le jeune homme retint un soupir en se munissant des gants et chassa de son esprit le souvenir de Crabbe. L’elfe de maison les quitta en souriant, sûrement heureux de ne pas être de corvée.  
Le châtiment ne semblait pas disproportionné, mais le jeune homme n’était pas pour autant heureux de devenir un domestique avec pour seule compagnie Goyle.  
Le jeune homme sans un mot s’éloigna vers le coin droit de la pièce énorme. Le sort de Feudeymon avait détruit la grande majorité des objets dans la salle et il restait surtout de la cendre. Le jeune homme se saisit de ce qui ressemblait a une grande brosse et commença mettre la poudre noire dans des étranges sacs plastifiés noirs. Cela provoqua la création d’un nuage de cendre qui le fit tousser pendant plusieurs minutes. En entendant les bruits que faisait son camarade, il comprit que cela était inévitable. Il retira sa veste en pestant à l’idée de s’être habillé ainsi puis il la noua autour de son visage ne laissant qu’apparaître ses yeux gris.


	2. Un étonnant miroir, des parents surprenants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime les progressions lentes, j'aime le développement des personnages, j'aime ne pas tout savoir pour tout découvrir par la suite. Ainsi, je vous préviens que l'histoire, bien que centré sur Drarry, avancera plutôt doucement.  
> Ce premier chapitre permet de poser les bases de la vie de Draco Malfoy. J'ai décidé d'écrire plutôt de son point de vue. Après sept tomes concentré sur Harry Potter, un nouveau point de vue peut offrir quelque chose de nouveau. De plus, le canevas de Draco est relativement vide et j'aime cette liberté de lui créer un passé, un présent et un futur sans de réelles contraintes.  
> Je précise, enfin, que bien que je garde le caractère général (et le physique) de Draco, il est possible qu'il ne vous paraisse pas totalement identique aux livres. J'explique cela non seulement par le fait que nous connaissons Draco principalement par la vue des autres (et surtout Harry) mais également par le fait que j'intègre ma propre vision de Draco.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans cette lugubre salle et Draco ne voyait pas de réelle progression. Il désespérait face à l’étendue de cette punition d’autant plus que Goyle ne semblait pas être efficace. Il passait la majorité de son temps à observer les outils de nettoyage et à plusieurs reprises le jeune blond le vit renverser le contenu de ses sacs par mégarde. Draco rentrait chaque soir recouvert de suies, ses vêtements sentant la fumée et les cheveux pleins de cendres.  
Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que les deux jeunes hommes travaillaient à nettoyer la salle et ce jour-là Draco était véritablement de mauvaise humeur. Il n’avait cessé de cracher des résidus de suies la veille et n’avait presque pas dormi entendant ses parents se disputer. Il remplissait son cinquième sac plastifié lorsque soudain un objet brillant attira son attention. Il le ramassa avec attention et après l’avoir frotté, il réalisa que c’était un fragment de miroir. Le morceau tenait facilement dans sa main, mais il put tout de même voir correctement son reflet. Il soupira en voyant qu’il était recouvert de suies sur la partie découverte de son visage. Soudain, la surface du miroir brilla et le reflet changea. Il se voyait toujours, mais son visage n’était plus sale. De plus, il souriait. Draco fronça les sourcils devant ce spectacle. Il tourna le fragment dans sa main et il vit soudain qu’en l’éloignant, il pouvait en voir plus de ce nouveau reflet. Le jeune homme du miroir était habillé dans un élégant costume et …  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux en réalisant qu’une main était posé sur son épaule. Il se tourna immédiatement manquant de lâcher le miroir. Il n’y avait personne. Il leva le miroir à son niveau doucement et décala le fragment vers la main qui était toujours présente dans le reflet. Il vit alors le propriétaire de la main et il s’évanouit. 

Après un mois de corvée, la salle sur demande était vide de cendres. Elle demeurait sale, mais l’elfe qui l’amenait chaque jour annonça que la punition était terminée. Les elfes de maisons prendraient le relais pour nettoyer la saleté restante de plus, ils allaient également devoir trier tous les objets trouvés qui avaient été mis dans les sacs enchantés. Enfin presque tous les objets, car Draco n’avait pas mis le fragment du miroir dans le sac ce jour-là. Ni les autres jours d’ailleurs. Il l’avait caché dans son pantalon après avoir repris connaissance. Il n’avait pas desserré sa main du fragment lors de son retour au manoir par l’elfe de Poudlard. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait ignoré cet objet avant de finalement l’examiné un soir seul dans sa chambre. Le reflet n’avait pas changé et cela terrifiait Draco, car il n’avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait.

Il passa le reste de l’été à ignorer ses parents en s’enfermant dans la bibliothèque. Il cherchait à comprendre ce qu’était cet objet maléfique, mais il ne trouvait rien mentionnant un miroir ayant ces propriétés. Il passait tout de même ses journées à lire dans la bibliothèque ne sortant qu’en cas de besoin. Cette pièce de la maison était également une des seules qui n’étaient pas chargés de souvenirs terrifiants. 

Avec le procès, la punition puis le miroir, Draco avait oublié qu’il allait retourner à Poudlard pour une dernière année. Tous les élèves avaient été invités à repasser leur année et les septièmes années espéraient notamment pouvoir passer leur ASPIC.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Draco tentait de finir son dîner le plus rapidement possible afin de pouvoir retourner à ses recherches lorsque sa mère prit la parole :

-Draco, ton père et moi avions pensé que nous pourrions aller tous ensemble au Chemin de Traverse demain ?

Draco s’apprêtait à refuser, bien qu’il ne possédait pas encore les affaires nécessaires telles que les livres indiqués sur la lettre, quand il eut soudain une idée.

Il vit sur le visage de sa mère qu’elle attendait sa réponse avec inquiétude ce qui semblait étrange.

-Bien.

Elle esquissa un faux sourire et jeta un œil à son mari qui lui semblait soulagé.

Draco oublia rapidement le comportement de ses parents pour se concentrer sur ses recherches.

Le lendemain les Malfoy transplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse dans un coin isolé. Alors que Draco et Lucius se mettaient en route en frottant leurs vêtements, Narcissa retint son mari par le bras.

-Juste cette fois-ci.

Lucius retint un soupire et pris les mains de son épouse dans les siennes.

-Un simple sort de Mutation, rajouta-t-elle en l’implorant.

Draco regardait la scène, confus.

-Non, répondit Lucius d’un ton ferme, nous ne nous cacherons pas. Nous sommes des Malfoy.

Il relâcha les mains de Narcissa et se retourna reprenant son chemin. Draco suivit son père et entendit les pas de sa mère derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit qu’elle avançait la tête baissée et il comprit enfin.  
Depuis le procès, Draco n’était pas sorti du manoir à proprement dit. Lui et ses parents avaient bien dû laisser le bâtiment aux mains de certains sorciers qui inspectèrent chaque recoin pendant plusieurs jours, mais ils n’étaient pas allés bien loin, ayant été logés dans un hôtel sorcier. Il n’avait pas pensé aux regards des autres ou aux conséquences d’être libre. Il ne fit pas cent mètres sans voir des élèves lui jeter des mauvais regards. Certains le regardaient avec dégoût, d’autres ne se retenaient pas pour l’insulter lui et sa famille. Narcissa toujours la tête baissée tentait de se cacher du mieux qu’elle pouvait tandis que Lucius gardait la tête haute, une mine impassible collée sur son visage. Draco se dépêcha d’acheter tout le matériel dont il avait besoin en évitant de répondre aux attaques. Voir sa mère aussi embarrassée l’agaçait, car il savait très bien qu’elle était innocente. Elle avait assez souffert et ne méritait pas cette situation. Sa volonté de passer l’après-midi à Fleury & Bott pour trouver plus d’informations sur le miroir lui parût bien égoïste. Il se rendit dans la librairie suivi toujours par ses parents. Malgré ce que cela leur imposait, Draco était reconnaissant qu’il ne soit pas seul pour cette sortie. Il se mit à la recherche des manuels scolaires se retenant de se rendre immédiatement dans la section « Objets et artefacts magiques ». Tandis qu’il cherchait un manuel de potions, il entendit des murmures de l’autre côté de l’étagère. Il s’approcha des livres et reconnut les voix de ses parents. 

-… proches de Draco.

-Je ne vois pas quels seraient leurs motifs.  
Draco ne put entendre la réponse de sa mère, car une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait juste à côté de lui tentant de prendre un livre sur la plus haute étagère. Le jeune homme la regarda un instant avant de lui attraper le livre sans un mot. Elle prit le livre, remercia vivement Draco avant de s’en aller. Draco se saisit du manuel de potions et allait se diriger vers la section « Objets et artefacts magiques » quand il entendit une forte voix :

-Evelyne ! Ne t’approche plus de ce jeune homme.

-Mais …

-Lui et son horrible famille ont aidé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

La mère prit la main de sa fille et la traîna vers un autre coin de la boutique jetant un regard mauvais à Draco.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour, paya les manuels et sortit sans même prévenir ses parents. Naïvement, il avait cru qu’une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort, il serait enfin libre. Il marcha sans but souhaitant juste trouver un coin vide quand il entendit des voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Je te le dis Harry, on dit qu’il est encore plus puissant que l’Éclair de Feu.

-Impossible, Ron, impossible.

Draco se dépêcha de rentrer dans la première boutique qu’il vit. Il se baissa et regarda discrètement passer Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il entendit un raclement de gorge et il se leva brusquement en voyant un vieil homme le dévisager. Draco se redressa fièrement, et sortit de la boutique d’équipements Wiseacres sans un mot. En regardant des deux côtes du chemin, il aperçut un peu plus loin deux têtes blondes. Il rejoint ses parents et fut accueilli par une embrassade de la part de sa mère.

-Draco, où étais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas t’enfuir ainsi sans ..

Elle s’interrompit en voyant tous les regards qu’ils recevaient. Lucius prit le bras de son épouse et le bras de son fils et en quelques secondes, les Malfoy étaient de retour au manoir. Draco se retira dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires puis il s’allongea sur son lit. Le jeune homme ne pouvait retenir sa frustration en pensant que la chute de Voldemort ne signifiait pas pour autant un semblant de paix. La pensée de retourner à Poudlard ne l’enchantait pas du tout. Il n’avait plus aucune envie de se plonger dans des livres alors il envoya un hibou à Blaise et un à Pansy, décidant de prendre des nouvelles de ses anciens amis.  
La rentrée finit par arriver et le jeune homme était d’humeur massacrante. Ses parents n’avaient pas évoqué l’incident du Chemin de Traverse, mais ils étaient devenus très casse-pieds. Sa mère ne cessait de lui parler à tout moment de la journée et son père faisait mine de ne pas le surveiller mais il ne cessait de passer devant sa chambre. Draco n’étaient pas habitué à avoir des parents aussi impliqués dans son bien-être.  
Il fermait sa grosse valise noir quand il entendit quelques coups à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Le visage de sa mère apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte et cette fois-ci Draco ne put retenir un soupir.

-Oui, maman ?

-Ton père et moi avions pensé que nous pourrions t’accompagner à la voie 9¾ ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, son père se contentait de transplaner avec lui jusqu’à la gare de King’s Cross et après un bref au revoir, il le laissait se débrouiller. 

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. 

Il observa avec surprise le visage de sa mère passé du soulagement à l’inquiétude. Ces nouvelles émotions, que sa famille semblait développer, ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Il voulait retrouver ses parents sérieux, stricts et … normaux.


	3. Retour à Poudlard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Pour écrire ce passage j'ai fait quelques recherches sur la salle commune des Serpentard et j'avoue être jalouse de leur salle au niveau du lac. J'ai toujours trouvé le bruit de la pluie, des vagues et juste de l'eau en général très apaisant. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La voie 9¾ grouillait de jeunes sorciers pas encore vêtus des uniformes de Poudlard. Draco tenta de se frayer un passage en évitant de se faire remarquer. Il y a peu, il aurait marché la tête haute, en rigolant avec ses camarades traînant avec nonchalance ses affaires. Or, à présent, il n’avait plus aucune supériorité à montrer. Il ne connaissait que le déshonneur et la honte. Arrivé trente minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express, il se dirigea vers une cabine vide de l’extrémité du train. Pansy et Blaise le rejoignirent peu après l’air maussade. Aucun d’eux n’avait envie de discuter. Draco serrait de sa main droite le fragment de miroir qu’il avait emballé dans une pochette en cuir ensorcelé. Aux yeux des autres cette pochette serait vide, mais aux siens elle contenait son plus précieux trésor.   
Lorsque le train démarra enfin, Draco réalisa avec effroi qu’il n’avait aucun plan pour cette année. Habituellement, il était sous le joug de son père, sous celui du maître des Ténèbres ou sous son propre joug. Mais cette année, son père ne lui avait rien demandé, Voldemort était mort et Draco n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait faire. Tellement habitué à être dirigé et contrôlé, le jeune homme se sentait vide et détestait ce manque de projet. Il se rappela alors de l’objet qu’il serrait si fort dans sa poche. Trouver une explication à ce miroir serait une bonne distraction pour un moment. Une autre pensée lui vint soudain, mais le jeune homme la chassa sans retenir le rougissement de ses joues. Blaise le dévisagea un instant puis reprit la lecture de son livre. Pansy n’avait rien vu, elle dormait déjà.  
Draco passa le trajet à réfléchir et à bavarder avec ses amis. Pansy s’était réveillé lors de l’arrivée du chariot de friandises et avait discuté avec le jeune homme pendant un bon moment. Il voyait bien qu’elle évitait de mentionner tous sujets houleux. Au contraire, lorsque Blaise s’exprima pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille, il demanda immédiatement des informations sur le procès. Draco évoqua vaguement sa punition et ne mentionna pas sa trouvaille. Il faisait confiance à ses amis, mais il n’avait tout de même pas envie qu’ils connaissent l’existence du fragment. Pansy demanderait à le voir avec empressement et Blaise tenterait de trouver une explication au reflet. Cela conduirait Draco à leur révéler ce qu’il voyait et … il n’en avait aucune envie. Contrairement aux autres élèves, le retour a Poudlard ne lui parut pas si difficile. Il avait dépassé le choc en revenant pour sa punition quelques mois plus tôt. Le trajet jusqu’au château s’effectua dans un lourd silence. Même une fois dans la Grande Salle, les élèves semblaient inquiets et regardaient sans cesse autour d’eux nerveusement. Le personnel de Poudlard s’était dépassé pour faire disparaître toutes traces de la bataille et le château semblait encore plus resplendissant. Pourtant Draco n’avait pas la tête à observer les changements éventuels, il ne cessait de jeter des regards frénétiques le long du chemin jusqu’à la Grande Salle. Il souhaitait à tout prix éviter le trio ce qui lui sembla bien ironique par rapport aux années passées. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, il prit place entouré par ses amis et laissa son esprit divaguer repensant toujours encore à la même chose. Il mit la main dans sa poche et vérifia que la pochette s’y trouvait encore. Il avait envie d’en parler à quelqu’un, mais à chaque fois qu’il imaginait le déroulement de la discussion, il réalisait à quel point ce serait embarrassant. Il tourna la tête vers les autres tables et aperçut alors l’objet de ses pensées. Immédiatement, il fut pris d’une violente colère et il baissa la tête vers la table devant lui. Il eut soudain envie de jeter le morceau ou de le briser à jamais. Or, la seule pensée d’être séparé de la vue du reflet l’attrista. Non, pensa-t-il, il avait besoin de comprendre ce que pouvait bien signifier cet objet puis il déciderait de son sort par la suite.

-Draco !

Il sursauta et remarqua enfin qu’il était le seul à ne pas applaudir le discours du professeur (et directrice a présent.) McGonagall. La cérémonie de répartition avait déjà eu lieu et il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. Il jeta un regard à Pansy qui fronçait les sourcils puis il fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Le banquet permit aux élèves de retrouver l’allégresse propre a Poudlard. Les tables des quatre maisons avaient dû être élargies avec l’arrivée des premières années qui s’ajoutèrent aux premières années de l’an passé. Le jeune homme mangea en silence et se retint de jeter des regards vers la table des Gryffondor. En quittant la Grande Salle, Blaise et Pansy le prirent a part, l’empêchant de suivre les autres Serpentard.

-Qu’est-ce-qui se passe Draco ? Demanda Blaise

-Rien, tout va bien.

-Tu va nous expliquer ton comportement de ce soir alors ? Renchérit Pansy.

-Je n’ai rien à expliquer.

-C’est ton père, c’est ça ?

La jeune femme ne semblait pas prête a le lâcher.

-Tout va bien, grogna Draco.

-Si tu le dis, murmura-t-elle.

Pansy jeta un regard à Blaise avant de se mettre en route. Draco la regarda partir en imaginant son visage crispé.  
Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, les deux jeunes hommes retrouvèrent Pansy en pleine dispute avec une sixième année qui l‘accusait d’avoir flirté avec son petit ami. Blaise leva les yeux aux ciels et il passa près des jeunes femmes pour se rendre vers le dortoir. Draco qui n’était pas fatigué, toujours tendu par son retour à Poudlard, souhaita s’asseoir sur l’un des fauteuils en cuir de la salle, mais à chaque fois qu’il s’approchait d’un coin libre, un groupe d’élève le dévisageait et prenait place sur la place assise. Rapidement agacé par ce manège, il jeta un regard mauvais a tous ceux qui le dévisageait puis il quitta la pièce. En s’allongeant dans son lit, le sommeil ne le gagnait toujours pas. Il vérifia que les rideaux de son lit étaient bien fermés puis il sortit le fragment en silence. Il regarda sa propre image un instant puis il tourna le miroir légèrement pour apercevoir la main à la bague sur son épaule. Il soupira longuement et tout en regardant cette image, il s’endormit finalement au son du clapotis des eaux du lac de Poudlard contre les vitres.


	4. Métamorphoses et Astronomie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre marque l'introduction d'un important sujet dans cette fanfiction … la tour d'Astronomie.  
> Cette tour plus haute que toute les autres m'a toujours fasciné et j'avais envie d'introduire un peu plus d'informations sur ce lieu.

Lorsqu’il se rendit dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin, très peu d’élèves étaient présents. Il n’avait pas prévu de se réveiller aussi tôt, mais son esprit en avait décidé autrement. Sans surprise, il avait à nouveau fait un cauchemar qui l’avait mis dans un état de nervosité agaçant. Il s’assit seul à la table des Serpentard et tout en se beurrant quelques toasts, il jeta un œil à son emploi du temps. Celui-ci avait apparu sur son chevet à son réveil. Cette année, il avait décidé de suivre le cours d’Alchimie en plus de six autres cours pour ces ASPIC. Son année allait être chargée, mais il était fasciné par cette nouvelle matière qu’il aimait relier aux potions. Ayant fini son petit-déjeuner, il vit qu’avant son cours de Métamorphose, il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure, alors il se décida à faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque. Draco sortait de la Grande Salle quand il croisa Harry Potter qui lui s’apprêtait à rentrer. Le jeune blond détourna immédiatement la tête et accéléra le pas sans le vouloir. Une fois à la bibliothèque, il était tellement en colère face à son propre comportement qu’il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les différentes sections. Il se décida à revenir en fin de journée s'il n’avait pas déjà une montagne de devoir. Il arriva quelques minutes en avance devant la salle de cours et fut surpris d’y voir déjà Pansy et Blaise en pleine discussion.

-Au contraire, Pansy, je pense que ça pourrait t’être utile. Il est important de connaître le passé pour comprendre le présent, dit-il sérieusement pendant que la jeune femme secouait la tête.

-Si jamais j’ai besoin d’informations, je viendrais te voir, alors, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Blaise soupira, mais Draco put apercevoir qu’il tentait de cacher un sourire. Lorsque Pansy le vit, elle s’apprêtait à lui demander où il était, mais Blaise fut plus rapide.

-Après mes parents, maintenant vous, dit Draco d’un ton froid. Je n’ai pas besoin d’être surveillé constamment.

Il rentra dans la salle et alla s’asseoir à une table, ne laissant pas le temps à ses amis pour lui répondre. 

Rapidement, la salle se remplit d’élèves de septième année. Le jeune homme remercia intérieurement ses amis quand ils s’assirent à ses côtés. Souhaitant paraître naturel, il interrogea Blaise sur le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose tout en chassant une mouche posée sur le bureau.

-Elle était présente hier soir. 

-La directrice l’a même présenté ! Rajouta Pansy surprise.

Il allait répondre lorsque une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds apparut devant lui.

-En effet, Mlle Parkinson, dit-elle d’une voix douce. Où étiez-vous hier soir, Mr Malfoy ?

Draco prit sur le fait cru d’abord que c’était une élève, mais en voyant les regards étonnés et le silence qui s’était abattu, il comprit qu’il venait de rencontrer le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Au banquet, professeur.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté ce qui lui donna un air enfantin.

-Vraiment ? Je crois plutôt que votre corps y était, mais non votre esprit. 

Draco détestait la façon dont toute la classe observait la discussion. En temps normal, il aurait murmuré quelque chose de cinglant et aurait bien fait rire les Serpentard, mais cette jeune femme semblait véritablement savoir quelque chose.

-Ce qui est exactement le contraire de ce qui est et sera attendu dans ce cours, rajouta-t-elle d’une voix forte en s’éloignant vers le bureau réservé au professeur.

Les regards des élèves suivirent la jeune femme, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco. Le cours de Métamorphose passa très rapidement et pour son plus grand plaisir le professeur Altera (nom que lui apprit Blaise) ne vint plus lui parler. Elle lui adressa même un sourire lorsqu’il croisa son regard durant la leçon.  
Après le cours de Sortilège, il alla déjeuner puis la journée continua par une après-midi de Potions. Durant ce cours, Draco fut ravis de pouvoir enfin vider son esprit pour le remplir uniquement de noms de plantes, insectes et autres composants des mélanges étudiés. Le professeur Slughorn ne semblait toujours pas l’apprécier mais il lui adressa tout de même un compliment à la fin du cours en voyant la potion du jeune homme. Ce moment de fierté fut vite éclipsé lorsqu’il vit le trio qui l’observait. Draco fit mine de ne pas les avoir vus et se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires pour quitter la classe. Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque et s’affala sur une chaise, essoufflé. Il laissa son sac puis il alla se balader dans les rangées de la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il recherchait, alors il prit une pile de livres et se mit à la quête de toute mention d’un miroir pour commencer. 

Le jeune homme réussit, pour son plus grand bonheur, à passer un mardi tout à fait normal. Le mercredi après-midi, il était occupé à rédiger tout ses devoirs. Pansy avait comme lui toutes ses affaires dehors, mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas faire ses devoirs. Elle paraissait écrire une longue lettre. Lorsque Blaise fut de retour de son cours d’Histoire de la magie, Draco en profita pour faire son devoir de Métamorphose avec lui. Après le repas, Draco se sentait serein pour la première fois de la semaine. Il était à jour dans ses devoirs, il allait assister à un cours seul, sans Serpentards, sans trio, sans regards de travers, juste lui et les étoiles. Il somnola dans la salle commune, ignorant les murmures à son sujet, jusqu’à qu’il fut l’heure de rejoindre la tour d’astronomie. Il était en avance et alors qu’il montait la dernière marche de la tour, il vit qu’il y avait déjà quelqu’un. Cette personne était penchée sur le parapet et semblait regarder les étoiles. Draco n’avait qu’une envie, faire demi-tour, mais il trahit sa présence dans le silence nocturne, lorsqu’il fit un pas en arrière. La silhouette se retourna et dévisagea le jeune blond un instant avant de reprendre sa contemplation. Les rayons lumineux de la lune avaient éclairé le visage du jeune homme ce qui avait confirmé la crainte du jeune blond. Draco avança quelque peu puis se dirigea vers l’endroit opposé de celui d’Harry Potter. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Pourquoi donc le survivant suivait un cours d’Astronomie, se demanda-t-il. Il n’avait pas besoin de cet ASPIC pour devenir Auror. Et voilà que sa bonne humeur avait disparu. Après un certain temps, le silence fut brisé par l’arrivée du professeur Sinistra ainsi que d’autres élèves. Ils n’étaient pas nombreux au total. En plus de lui et d’Harry, il y avait trois Serdaigles et deux Poufsouffles. D’une voix légère, le professeur les invita à placer leur télescope et elle commença le cours. Draco avait beau vouloir se frapper à chaque fois, il ne cessait de jeter un œil vers Harry qui semblait étrangement calme. 

-Merveilleux Mr. Malfoy, s’exclama soudain le professeur Sinistra ce qui surprit tous les élèves, Draco le premier.

Elle était en train d’observer le ciel à travers son télescope qu’il avait pointé sur la planète Vénus.

-Venez voir Mr. Potter, dit-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d’un geste de la main. 

Harry laissa son télescope et s’approcha de celui de Draco qui se concentrait pour faire mine de fixer un point au loin. 

Tandis qu’Harry observait Vénus, un élève de Serdaigle appela le professeur Sinistra.

-J’arrive, dit-elle, Mr. Malfoy, vous voulez bien aider Mr. Potter à régler son télescope sur Vénus.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au jeune blond de répondre et s’en alla aider l’élève. Draco la fixa un moment, abasourdi, puis il tourna sa tête vers Harry qui avait cesser d’observer Vénus. Ils se fixèrent puis Harry brisa le moment pour retourner à son télescope. Le jeune blond hésita, se disant que le professeur ne vérifierais sûrement pas que c’était bien lui qui l’avait aidé. Puis sans véritablement donner d’ordre à son corps, il réalisa qu’il s’était dirigé vers son rival. Harry était en train de regarder dans son télescope sûrement à la recherche de la planète.

-Potter ? Dit-il d’une voix se voulant calme.

Le dénommé se recula brusquement.

-Malfoy, annonça-t-il d’un ton froid.

Draco ne réagit pas et se saisit de l’instrument. Rapidement, il trouva la planète Vénus, car Harry n’en était pas si loin finalement. Pourtant, il n’avait pas envie de repartir alors il fit mine de chercher, oubliant un instant tout le reste écoutant uniquement la respiration d’Harry. Puis jugeant qu’il avait déjà passé assez de temps à chercher, il poussa un petit « Ah ! » et se recula du télescope.

Harry, qui le fixait, fit mine de regarder ailleurs quand il vit qu’il avait enfin terminé.

-Merci, murmura le jeune brun.

Draco ne sachant pas comment réagir ou quoi répondre, se contenta d’un hochement de tête avant de retourner à son télescope. Plus tard cette nuit-là, quand il se coucha, il repensa au visage d’Harry et il s’endormit paisiblement.


	5. Encore des recherches

-Tu m’as l’air bien heureux, aujourd’hui, remarqua Pansy au petit-déjeuner.

Draco qui souriait sans s’en rendre compte, reprit son visage impassible après avoir lancé un regard mauvais à la jeune femme.

-Comment étais le cours d’Astronomie ?

-B-Bien, répondit-il à Blaise qui mangeait tout en lisant un livre sur une quelconque révolte des gobelins.

L’après-midi, il réussit à semer Pansy après le cours de Sortilège pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il n’avait toujours aucune piste pour le moment et il commençait à se demander si il existait bien des informations sur ce miroir.

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, Blaise et Pansy le saluèrent, et il se rendit à son dernier cours de la semaine, le cours d’Alchimie. Par chance, le professeur qui s’en occupait avait accepté d’assurer le cours malgré le faible effectif. Draco retint son souffle en arrivant dans la salle mais heureusement le Gryffondor n’était pas présent. Le jeune blond apprécia beaucoup ce cours dus à l’absence d’Harry, le sujet fascinant et l’intéressant bonhomme qu’était le professeur Tin. Il ne râla même pas lorsque cet vieil homme donna une grande quantité de devoir. A la fin du cours, il retourna à la bibliothèque et y resta jusqu’à sa fermeture. Puis il passa sa soirée sur le devoir d’Alchimie.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à l’aube en sueur dus a un horrible cauchemar. Il en profita pour terminer tous ses devoirs et après avoir pris quelque sandwichs de la Grande Salle avec lui, il se rendit à la bibliothèque. Draco passa tous son week-end à chercher des informations. Il trouva des mentions de miroirs mais aucun n’avait les propriétés de son fragment. Le dimanche alors que le silence régnait en début de soirée, Draco se résigna à demander à Madame Pince de l’aide.

-Excusez-moi ?

La bibliothécaire leva sa tête d’un épais livre et fixa un moment le jeune homme.

-Je cherche un livre sur … les miroirs.

-Les miroirs ? Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, les miroirs.

-Vous devriez trouver cela du côté des rangées sur les objets magiques.

Draco ne put retenir un ricanement avant de partir de la bibliothèque. Elle l’avait véritablement pris pour un idiot et il comprit qu’il n’obtiendrai rien de plus d’elle. 

Il mangea rapidement son dîner, se rendit à la volière puis il alla dans son dortoir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il s’allongea sur son lit, qu’il se rendit compte à quel point il était épuisé. Avec la reprise des cours et les nombreux devoirs mais surtout ses propre recherche, il n’avait eu aucune minute pour se reposer. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourde et il s’endormit.

A son réveil, le soleil était déjà levé dans un ciel nuageux et il vit avec affolement que le cours de Métamorphose commençait dans cinq minute. Il prit son sac et tout en courant, il tenta de renouer sa cravate correctement. Par chance, il s’était endormis encore habillé. Il arriva essoufflé devant la salle et entra en vitesse. Malheureusement, le professeur Altera était déjà là et elle était assise sur son bureau observant les élèves.  
Il referma la porte et sentit tous les regards se tourner sur lui. Il n’était jamais arriver en retard auparavant, alors il ne sut pas très bien ce qu’il devait faire. Il garda la tête haute et alla s’asseoir à une place libre près du bureau du professeur à côté d’un Poufsouffle qui gémit en le voyant prendre place. 

-Mr. Malfoy, enfin. Je m’apprêtais à annuler le cours, ne pouvant l’assurer sans votre présence, dit-elle d’un ton moquant. 

Quelques élèves ricanèrent puis le professeur commença son cours.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu’il se baladait dans la bibliothèque, une grande pile de livres dans ses bras, il eut l’impression d’être observé. Il jeta un regard derrière lui mais il n’y avait personne. Il posa les livres au sol et il fit mine de regarder l’étagère devant lui. Ce ne sont sûrement que quelque élèves curieux qui n’ont rien d’autres à faire qu’observer le méchant Mangemort, pensa-t-il. Il se tourna rapidement et vit alors une silhouette aux courts cheveux marrons partir en courant. Il l‘a suivit et il sentit son estomac se retourner quand il reconnut la détentrice de la robe Serpentard qui venait de fuir par la porte principal.

Au dîner, Pansy était absente et ainsi les suspicions de Draco augmentèrent. Durant le reste de la semaine, il n’y eu plus d’événements étranges. Pansy avait justifié son absence par un mal de ventre et semblait tout à fait normal à l’égard de Draco. Le jeune homme, si il n’avait pas été si sûre de lui, aurait pu douter de l’identité de la silhouette. Il s’était tenu le plus à l’écart d’Harry qu’il pouvait notamment durant le cours d’Astronomie. Il passait tellement de temps à la bibliothèque, qu’il entendit certains élèves murmurer qu’il était devenu fou. Madame Pince lui jetait constamment des regards perçants et tentait de le surprendre lors de ses lectures. Le week-end arrivait à sa fin et Draco désespérait sur le résultat de ses recherches. La bibliothèque de Poudlard était grande et bien fourni pourtant il commençait à avoir l’impression qu’il avait déjà consulté tout livre pouvant contenir des informations. Il regarda avec avidité la Réserve. Il soupçonnait le fragment de miroir d’être un objet lié à la magie noire et si cela était le cas la réponse serait dans un de ces livres. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas de mot signé par un des professeurs et vus son passé et son statut, si il tentait d’évoquer un intérêt pour l’étude de ces livres, il serait envoyer chez la directrice. Le jeune blond eut soudain une idée qui avec un peu de chance lui permettrait d’en savoir plus. 

Le mardi après-midi, il se rendait avec excitation et appréhension au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il souhaitait demander au professeur Faraday si il possédait un livre sur les objets enchantés. Il savait que c’était risqué mais il se devait d’essayer, et se renseigner auprès du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal semblait être la meilleure idée.

A la fin du cours, il se leva rapidement pour aller vers l’enseignant mais Harry avait été plus rapide que lui et se tenait déjà devant le professeur Faraday. Ne souhaitant pas se trouver a proximité de son rival, il sortit de la salle bousculant par mégarde Hermione qui attendait son ami. Elle s’apprêta à dire quelque chose puis elle se ravisa en levant les yeux aux ciels. Draco ne voulant pas renoncer à son plan, se rendit à l’étage inférieure, afin d’attendre le professeur devant son bureau. Il patienta un moment puis soudain il entendit un bruit sourd derrière la porte. Immédiatement, il se demanda si il existait un certain passage permettant d’accéder de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal directement au bureau attribué au professeur titulaire. Il toqua mais pour seul réponse il y eut un autre bruit sourd. Le couloir était vide et silencieux alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il appuya sur la poignée et entra dans le bureau. Il vit alors la source du bruit. Un petit oiseau rondelet se tenait sur le bureau du professeur Faraday qui n’était pas encore de retour. Le sol était jonché de livres et autres objets en désordre. Draco s’approcha et soudain l’oiseau disparut pour réapparaître derrière lui sur une étagère pleines de bocaux. L’oiseau semblait maladroit et craintif et tandis que Draco rattrapait les bocaux qui vacillaient, l’animal disparu à nouveau. Draco comprit alors que les bruits qu’il entendait n’était que le fruit de cette créature. Il ramassa un dernier bocal avant de se diriger vers la porte ne voulant pas être surpris par le professeur. Or au moment où il s’apprêtait à sortir, il entendit des voix s’élever et des pas se rapprocher. Draco regarda autour de lui, paniqué, puis dans un élan désespéré en reconnaissant la voix du professeur Faraday, il s’approcha d’une armoire. L’armoire contenait quelques vêtements et capes accrochés à des cintres, laissant juste assez de place pour se cacher. Crachant un juron, le jeune blond entra dans l’armoire et s’y assit. Il était très à l’étroit et en entendant la porte se fermer, il se rendit compte à quel point son idée était stupide. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus sortir à présent sous peine de subir de nombreuses questions. Il y eut un bruit de chaise avant que le professeur n’invite une autre personne à s’asseoir.


	6. Le secret d'Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre (un peu plus long) est sûrement l'un de mes préférés.

-Alors, Mr. Potter, commençons d’abord par passer en revue les A.S.P.I.C que vous avez choisis.

Le jeune blond étouffa un son en comprenant qui était l’invité du professeur. 

\- Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilège, Botanique, Défense contres les forces du mal et …

Il y eut un léger silence avant qu’Harry n’ajoute « Astronomie ».

-C’était les matières requises pour devenir Auror, rajouta le jeune homme nerveusement.

-En effet. Malgré tout, ces matières sont également utiles dans de bons nombres d’autres carrières. Professeur, par exemple, si vous parvenez à obtenir « Optimal » dans la discipline choisi.

Le jeune blond compris alors que cette discussion était une sorte de conseil d’orientation. Il avait toujours pensé qu’Harry deviendrait Auror comme son meilleur ami Weasley. Or d’après la direction que prenait la discussion, cela n’était plus d’actualité. La curiosité de Draco dépassa sa crainte d’être découvert. Il remua légèrement ses pieds endormis et parvint à pousser quelque peu la porte de l’armoire afin de mieux entendre les voix. La porte entrouverte lui permit aussi d’apercevoir le profil du professeur et d’Harry. 

-Évidemment, cela s’accompagnera ensuite d’un tutorat par un professeur qualifié ce qui peut s’avérer compliqué. 

Harry semblait réfléchir à cette possibilité.

-Je vois que vous n’êtes pas sûre alors prenons une autre approche. Pourquoi vouliez vous devenir Auror auparavant ?

Harry se gratta le front avant de répondre :

-Je voulais aider les autres, je pense. J’ai toujours eu le « don », comme dis Hermione, pour me mêler des affaires des autres, surtout les plus dangereuses. Je me suis dit qu’en étant Auror je pourrais résoudre des problèmes et combattre le mal. 

Draco ne put s’empêcher de sourire en entendant Harry reconnaître qu’il était très curieux.

Le professeur Faraday sourit puis il se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Dans sa façon de garder ses bras dans son dos et de fixer l’horizon à travers ses lunettes, il inspirait une certaine prestance. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi la directrice McGonagall l’avait nommé directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

-Aider les autres est important pour vous, n’est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête puis se rendant compte que le professeur lui tournait toujours le dos, il répondit « Oui ».

-Ainsi pourquoi changer d’avis par rapport à votre carrière ?

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry et il put voir son visage rougir légèrement. Il semblait nerveux. Le professeur Faraday devant le silence du jeune homme, se retourna avant de reprendre place. 

-Vous pouvez être honnête avec moi, Mr. Potter.

-S’il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry, dit soudain le jeune brun.

-Très bien, Harry. Rien ne sortira de cette pièce, j’en fais la promesse.

Draco se sentit mal à l’aise à l’idée qu’il espionnait sournoisement cette conversation. 

-Je ne souhaite plus me battre, marmonna Harry les joues rouges.

-Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, assura le professeur. Après ce vous avez traversé et subi, je suis surpris de vous voir devant moi à penser au futur pour être honnête.

Un silence eut lieu pendant lequel Harry embarrassé regardait ses mains. Draco commençait à regretter sa présence. Il ne voulait pas savoir tout cela sur son rival. Le moins il en savait, plus facile il était pour lui de l’ignorer. Cette conversation devait être privée. 

-Et si … et si vous aidiez les autres à aller mieux ? Suggéra le professeur Faraday brisant le silence.

Harry sembla intéresser car il leva brusquement la tête et fixa son interlocuteur. Tout en sortant quelques brochures, le professeur reprit :

-Vous pourriez devenir Guérisseur ou bien Médicomage ?

Harry sembla ingérer l’information puis un léger sourire apparu sur son visage. Draco le dévisageait avec attention et il s’appuya un peu plus sur la porte entrebâillée. Son poids entraîna l’ouverture complète de la porte et sous la surprise, le jeune blond ne réussit pas à se rattraper. Il s’effondra ainsi la tête la première sur le sol du bureau. Sa chute bruyante fit tourner les têtes des deux hommes. Draco ne bougea plus sentant une douleur dans son poignet droit conséquence de sa tentative de se rattraper. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu’il crut l’espace d’un instant qu’il allait exploser.

-Malfoy !

-Mr. Malfoy.

-Que faisiez-vous donc caché dans mon armoire ? Rajouta le professeur Faraday dont la voix trahissait la surprise et la colère, sa baguette pointée sur Draco.

Le jeune blond se redressa en évitant le regard d’Harry puis se tournant vers le professeur, il tenta d’expliquer quelque chose mais il avait la gorge sèche et les mots ne sortaient pas.

-Sortez et attendez devant la porte. Nous aurons une discussion dés que Mr. Potter et moi avons terminé, l’informa le professeur froidement.

Draco hocha la tête puis il sortit en évitant soigneusement de regarder Harry. Une fois sorti, il s’appuya contre les murs et se laissa tomber au sol, en soupirant. Son plan était un échec. Il regarda son poignet droit et grimaça lorsqu’il tenta de le bouger. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps car la porte s’ouvrit soudain et le jeune blond se redressa. Harry sortit et en voyant le jeune blond, son expression se renferma. 

-Qu’est ce que tu as entendu ? 

-Q-quoi ? Demanda Draco prit au dépourvu.

-Qu’est ce que tu as entendu, Malfoy ?

-Rien, mentit le blond.

-Arrête de me mentir. Je sais très bien que tu as écouté ma discussion avec le professeur Faraday, fulmina Harry.

Le jeune brun s’était approché de Draco et semblait véritablement énervé.

-Que veux-tu ?

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où Harry voulait venir.

-En échange de ton silence ?

-Tu n’as rien qui pourrait m’intéresser, Potter.

-Vraiment ?! Qu’est ce que tu prépare, Malfoy ? Tu passes tes journées à la bibliothèque.

-Ton attention me touche, dit le jeune blond de sa voix traînante. Si tu voulais bien me laisser maintenant, je souhaite parler avec le professeur Faraday.

Harry s’approcha encore un peu et Draco réalisa à quel point ils étaient près l’un de l’autre. Il pouvait voir en détail les pupilles émeraude de son rival derrière les lentilles de ses lunettes. Puis soudain le jeune brun se recula.

-Tu saignes à la lèvre, dit-il avant de partir rapidement.

Draco s’essuya la bouche avec sa main gauche puis il toqua à la porte. Le professeur Faraday l’invita à entrer toujours assis à son bureau. Il fit signe au jeune blond de s’asseoir.

-Je veux une explication en détails de votre présence ici. Et pas de mensonges.

Draco lui raconta ce qui s’était passé en précisant qu’il était entré uniquement pour s’assurer que le bruit qu’il entendait était normal. Lorsqu’il évoqua sa réaction et son idée de se cacher dans l’armoire, il réalisa à quel point cela sonnait stupide.

-J’espère que vous garderez les informations apprises, durant votre espionnage incongru, pour vous.

-Oui, professeur.

-Pour l’oiseau, je vous présente Elu. C’est un Dirico. Il est encore jeune et a tendance à disparaître très fréquemment créant un grand désordre.

Draco hocha la tête en observa l’oiseau qui se tenait à présent sur l’épaule du professeur. 

-Je comprends que le bruit est pu vous alarmer mais votre comportement reste incorrect. Je retire ainsi trente points à Serpentard et je veux soixante centimètres de parchemin sur le Dirico retraçant son histoire et ses capacités magiques pour vendredi prochain.

-Oui, professeur.

-Maintenant, que vouliez-vous ? Demanda le professeur d’une voix plus douce.

Draco se demanda quel pouvait être la meilleure façon de formuler sa question sans éveillez des soupçons.

-Auriez-vous un livre traitant d’objets enchantés ? Un livre qui ne se trouve pas à la bibliothèque. 

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, se tapa le menton un instant puis il se leva. Il fouilla sa bibliothèque sans un mot puis il sortit un épais et abîmé livre marron avec une écriture dorée sur le dessus. 

-Les désastres et succès de l’enchantement matériels, lut-il d’une voix forte.

Il tendit le livre à Draco avant de se rétracter. 

-Je vous fais confiance Mr. Malfoy bien que vous m’ayez donné aucune raison. Prouvez-moi que je n’ai pas tort.

-Merci, professeur.

Le professeur lui donna le livre puis le jeune blond se leva et s’en alla sans un mot. 

Draco sur le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentards repensa à ce qu’Harry lui avait demandé. Il était prêt à faire un échange de quelque sorte pour que le Serpentard ne révèle pas ce qu’il avait entendu. Cela lui semblait étrange car bien qu’il ait entendu une conversation privée, il n’y avait rien d’incriminant. En descendant les escaliers pour accéder aux sous-sols, il eut soudain la réponse à sa question. Il repensa à la façon dont le Survivant semblait embarrassé avouant qu’il ne voulait plus se battre. Cela n’indiquait qu’une seule chose … personne n’était au courant, pas même ses deux meilleures amis.


End file.
